fated_charmed_the_next_generationfandomcom-20200213-history
Billie Jenkins-Raven
Billie Jenkins-Raven is youngest daughter born to Carl and Helen Jenkins, and the younger sister of Christy Jenkins. She is a powerful witch whose powers came from her maternal Grandmother. She met the charmed ones when she was in her mid-twenties, and became friends with them. After the Ultimate Battle, she was able to regain the trust of the Halliwell's. Billie is currently married to Thomas Raven, and is the mother of Laurel and Kyle Raven. She is currently a teacher at Magic School. Early History Billie was born to Carl and Helen Jenkins around 1986. As a child, she maintained a healthy relationship with her older sister, Christy. However, at the age of five, Billie witnessed her sister get brutally kidnapped by someone who would eventually be revealed to be a demon called Reinhardt. Since this event, her parents never spoke of Christy or the incident ever again, as they thought that it was what was best for Billie. Billie's mother told her that she and her sister inherited their magic from their Grandmother. As a result of this, the Triad hired a demon named Reinhardt to kidnap Christy, knowing that the sisters would eventually grow to be powerful witches with a bond through magic and blood similar to the Charmed Ones. This set things in motion for the two sets of sister witches to stand against each other. After graduating High School, Billie enrolled and attended UC Berkeley. Charmed History After the Charmed Ones faked their deaths, Paige was assigned a new charge, who often bothered her by calling for her all the time. When she finally caved in and confronted Billie, she discovered the girl didn't need her help, but rather her guidance. After Billie tried to solve a kidnapping by herself, the Charmed Ones were forced to reveal themselves and save Billie. They then had a deal which entailed Piper, Paige, and Phoebe teaching her magic and, in turn, Billie would pick up the demonic slack so the sisters could retain their mortal lives. The sisters then let Billie stay in their home in order to help her become more skilled in witchcraft. Despite having many other things to deal with, from time to time, Paige would assist Billie with potion-making and instruct her in fighting demons. The vast majority of the knowledge she came to have was acquired from Leo, whom Paige enlisted to help Billie learn the true definitions and origins of magic, though she also had a tendency to find things out for herself as well. Besides this, she also studied the Warren Book of Shadows and eventually created her own. As the months went on, Billie became an increasingly powerful witch, proving herself to be a rare magical talent. Her mental based powers eventually expanded into a new active power, Projection: a supremely coveted and rare ability that enables the possessor to manipulate reality. However, it took her some time to adjust to this power, because of her ignorance of how to control it and use it properly. In fact, when she just only unknowingly developed this power, she actually turned her parents into assassins and nearly got herself killed in the process by them. However, with the help of the sisters, the Book of Shadows, and Leo, she became exceptionally skilled in her Craft and learned to thoroughly embrace her destiny of being a witch. After discovering that Christy's kidnapping was supernatural and not caused by mortals, Billie was filled with vengeance and became unhealthily obsessed with finding the demons who took her and bringing her home. The sisters, by experience, knew that Billie's obsession would only lead to her getting hurt and not being able to bring Christy. Billie refused to listen and eventually, honed her projection power to the point where she was able to project herself to Christy, finding her sister at last. Billie finally succeeded in finding Christy, but unbeknownst to her, during Christy's fifteen years in captivity, she was brainwashed to believe that the Charmed Ones were on the verge of becoming evil and was given the mission to "save" Billie and turn her against the sisters in order to kill them. Christy trying to convince Billie that the sisters were selfish for faking their deaths. After Billie's parents were murdered by the Noxon Demon, who the sisters had refused to vanquish because they needed information out of him, Billie finally betrayed the sisters. It was eventually discovered that Billie and Christy's combined power of projecting and firestarting was the ultimate power that the sisters needed to defeat. Billie and Christy set up their base at Magic School, which had been overrun by demons at the time. Although she still was unsure about the sisters' true intentions, Christy manipulated Billie into thinking Piper "attacked" her. Billie than violated the sisters by projecting into their dreams. Billie than met Dumain, a demon who she thought was an imaginary friend when she was younger, who convinced the girls to go along with his plan. Throughout the situation, despite being convinced that the sisters had become selfish, she was still reluctant to hurt them and tried everything she could to prevent from killing them. The Triad suggested to Dumain that Billie and Christy summon the Hollow to kill the Charmed Ones, however, two other demons who were working with the charmed ones listened in on the conversation. Although the Charmed Ones were able to summon it themselves using The Power of Three, Billie and Christy needed Wyatt's help as it would take "Charmed power" to summon it. Once acquired, they stole Wyatt's powers so they would be evenly matched with the Charmed Ones. Billie and Christy than traveled to the Manor and faced off with the sisters who had also summoned the Hollow. During the battle, the manor was obliterated, killing Christy, as well as Phoebe and Paige. Billie retreated to Magic School and Dumain convinces her to use her projection power to send her back to Christy. However, she discovers that he was using her to go back to the Triad instead. Billie projected herself back into the past at the Manor and failed to convince the past Billie and Christy that their plan wouldn't work. The battle started to play out as before until Piper arrived with Grams and Patty to cast a spell that drove the Hollow out of the five girls. Present-Billie and Piper merge with their past selves, and time caught up with itself. Later in the night, Billie tried to convince Christy that they have been used by the Triad, but all Christy can think of is fulfilling her mission and killing the Charmed Ones. The sisters have a falling out and Billie visited the sisters to ask for help and forgiveness. She projected back in time with the sisters to vanquish the Triad. The two sisters faced off in the Triad's room at Magic School. Billie tried to convince Christy to stop her vendetta and come home, but Christy hurled a fireball at her, causing Billie to telekinetically repel the fireball back at Christy in self-defense. The fireball then struck Christy, killing her instantly. Billie crumbled into tears, and the Ultimate Battle was then complete. Personality Billie is very intelligent and ambitious. She has a very good heart and soul, and is overall a great person, despite her poor decisions in the past. She is very much independent but works well with others. Physical Appearance Billie's appearance has changed a lot over the years, especially now that she is an adult. In the early 2000s, she had long blonde hair that reached past her shoulders and wore light shades of makeup. Powers and Abilities For a more detailed version of Billie Jenkins-Raven's powers and abilities, please see her Power Page. Billie Jenkins-Raven is a powerful witch, who has strong and powerful powers. She is also half of the Ultimate Power. At first, she had trouble controlling her powers, but after several years she was able to control them completely. She still hasn't mastered them but is close. Relationships |-|Familial = Christy Jenkins Christy was Billie's older sister who as abducted from their family home by an unknown assailant when the girls were children. Kyle Raven Kyle is Billie's oldest child and only son. Laurel Raven Laurel is Billie's youngest child and only daughter. They are very close, and trust each other with everything and have no secrets between them. |-|Romantic = Thomas Raven Thomas is Billie's husband and the love of her life. They met shortly after she graduated from College and returned to [San Francisco, in Magic School. They dated for a few years before they got married. The bought there first home together and had two children together. They are still married and very much in love. |-|Friendly = Piper Halliwell They have a complex and complicated past that started as friendly then went to enemies. However, after the Ultimate Battle, Piper forgave Billie for everything vice versa. They have remained very close friends, and they trust each other now. Phoebe Halliwell After meeting the sisters, Billie's relationship with Phoebe grew over the months to come. Phoebe considered Billie as part of their family. She would often go to Phoebe for help with demons or other issues. Phoebe aided Billie in her search to find Christy and she took care of her when she came down with The Virus, which could have ultimately killed her. Phoebe believed Billie was not evil when Christy manipulated her betraying them. Overall, they remained best friends and it was shown in the near future, Billie babysat her two oldest children while she was in labor with her third and final child. They remain incredibly close, and Phoebe was Billie's Maid of Honor at her wedding and is the godmother to her daughter Laurel. Other Friendship * Paige Matthews: Best Friend, Whitelighter, Like family * Leo Wyatt: Friend Appearances Season 1 * TBA Notes and Trivia * Billie is married to Thomas Raven and has two children, Kyle, and Laurel Raven. * Despite possessing an immensely strong power and known as the Ultimate Power, she is still not considered powerful enough to go up against the Charmed Ones - even with her sister Christy, and once required toddler Wyatt's help to summon the Hollow. It is unknown if she could go up against the Charmed Ones now that she has better control of her powers. Gallery Category:Fated Category:Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Magical Beings Category:Good Beings Category:Witch Category:Parents Category:Teachers Category:Magic School Teachers